


Kẻ Dẫn Đường

by thegirl_gcat



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Anxiety, Bathing/Washing, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Manipulation, First Kiss, M/M, Masturbation, Power Imbalance, Sexual Fantasy, Tiếng Việt | Vietnamese, Translation, pinning
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-22
Updated: 2016-11-22
Packaged: 2018-09-01 11:57:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8623648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegirl_gcat/pseuds/thegirl_gcat
Summary: Vào lần thứ hai, ngài Graves đã hôn lên tay nó.(Hay, tất cả những lần ngài Graves hôn Credence, và lý do vì sao)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [brittlelimbs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/brittlelimbs/gifts).
  * A translation of [Guidance](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8604802) by [brittlelimbs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/brittlelimbs/pseuds/brittlelimbs). 



> Mình đã bị chết dí ở fandom này XD cứu với ~

 

 

Vào lần thứ hai, ngài Graves đã hôn lên tay nó. Lần đầu tiên chỉ là một cú rượt khô khan sượt qua lông mày, chạm đủ để Credence có thể nghĩ: _ra là cảm giác này nó như vậy_. Nó đã không biết.

Bàn tay của ngài Graves lớn và ấm áp vì luôn được nhét trong túi áo choàng ngoài để chống lạnh, nội có đôi bàn tay ấy thôi đã dễ chịu lắm rồi. Gã giơ chúng lên trước ánh sáng, kiểm tra những lằn roi trên lòng bàn tay trong ánh vàng cháy của cây đèn đường, và lầm bầm.

“Mụ tẩn em một trận ra trò đấy nhỉ?” gã nói. Credence không thể nhận xét về mức độ nghiêm trọng, đo đếm sự ổn hay tệ đến tệ nhất trên mức thang sám hối khủng khiếp do mẹ nó đặt ra, nhưng dù sao nó vẫn gật đầu. Khi nó nhìn lên, ngài Graves đang ném cho nó cái ánh nhìn lạ lùng mà nó không cắt nghĩa nổi. “Ôi, Credence,” gã thở ra như thể nội những từ ngữ ấy thôi thốt lên cũng gây đau đớn. Nhẽ chăng là sự dịu dàng, hoặc thương hại.

Thế rồi ngài Graves đưa bàn tay Credence lên môi và nốc cạn nó, khiến Credence ngạc nhiên quá đỗi trước sự dịu dàng. Hơi thở của gã mát lạnh trong chiếc giếng được khơi bởi lòng bàn tay gã, bờ môi gã nứt nẻ, khẽ khàng cạ vào vết thương đầy thịnh nộ, thống khổ, lằn roi. Credence rụt đầu và run rẩy trước cảm giác ấy. Thế rồi bờ môi cũng rời đi và còn lại một bàn tay bấu sau cổ nó, ngài Graves kéo nó vào ngực mình và giữ nó ở đó. Gã có mùi tựa tro tàn và nước cạo, bom mát.

“Mụ ta sẽ không bao giờ có thể làm em tổn thương nữa. Không bao giờ nữa, Credence,” gã thì thào vào vành tai Credence, cằm đặt trên vai nó. Credence nhận ra rằng cả hai có chiều cao gần tương đương nếu như nó không có cái dáng đứng so vai uể oải.

“Tìm đứa trẻ đi, rồi tôi hứa với em.”

Credence gật lia lịa vào cổ áo ngài Graves, rộn ràng với nỗi lo được phục tùng, được khiến gã  _hạnh phúc._ Nó thề với chính mình, một lần, rồi lần nữa, cúi thật thấp để tìm kiếm từ những khuôn mặt lấm lem của tụi nhóc khi chúng đi phát tờ rơi. Có thể nó xấu xí, gầy gò và chậm chạp, nhưng mắt nó còn tinh lắm. Ít ra nó có thể cho ngài Graves từng đó. Hiểu rằng nó vẫn nợ gã nhiều.

Mỗi khi chia tay, Credence thường nhăn nhó vì cái cách ngài Graves giải thoát bản thân khỏi sự ngu ngốc của nó, khỏi sự đeo bám, lắc lỏng từ nơi bàn tay tê cứng của Credence cào vào mặt sau tấm áo khoác.

Một lần nữa, gã lại cầm đũa phép trong khi tay kia nắm lấy tay Credence, ấn ngón cái vào phần thịt để nắm được chắc hơn. “Hãy nhớ,” gã dặn, cộc cằn và mềm mỏng, như dòng chảy của hạnh phúc, tự do và lóng lánh bạc từ cội nguồn. “Phải tiếp tục tìm kiếm.”

“Vâng thưa ngài Graves,” nó đáp khi bàn tay đã hoàn toàn lành lặn rồi siết tay lại trong lúc ngài Graves buông ra để thử độ đàn hồi. Đần độn; cứ như thể—cứ như thể  _người đàn ông_ này sẽ làm hại đến nó dù chỉ là một sợi tóc.

Thế rồi không khí húp lấy Graves như thường lệ, diệu kỳ không biết chừng, làm Credence run rẩy; một mình trong con hẻm thấy lạnh lẽo biết bao.

 

 Vào lần thứ ba, ngài Graves hôn lên cổ tay nó, qua lớp bang gạc, và Credence không kìm được bật khóc nức nở.

Đêm tối thật kinh hoàng, đen hòa lam, thêm một nụ hôn một thần chú và một lời hứa nữa. Một lời ngọt ngào: “Mỗi khi em cần tôi, hãy chạm vào cái này và tôi sẽ tới. Tôi sẽ tới bất kể đang nơi đâu. Tôi xin thề.”

Ngài Graves thì thào lời hứa này đến khi cả hai đều run rẩy trong tấm áo khoác và những tiếng nức nở cào xé cơ thể Credence im bặt.

 

 

Vào lần thứ tư, ngài Graves đã hôn lên môi nó. Thực ra hơi chệch về hướng nam một tẹo, vụng về với adrenaline và hạnh phúc ngập tràn. Có lẽ là cả sợ hãi nữa. Kính cẩn.

“Credence ơi!” gã đang khóc. “Là em!”  _Chính là em!_

Ngài Graves đang áp nó vào đống đổ nát từ ngôi nhà của chị em nó, cốt thép và gạch, bàn tay to lớn lần khắp cơ thể nó. Có thạch cao nát bấy rơi trên cổ áo gã, trên tóc gã, và gã đang chạm đến Credance như thể nó là điều quý giá nhất còn sót lại trên mảnh đất xanh màu của Chúa; như thể gã không thể tin nổi nó đang _tồn tại_.

“Chuyện gì đã xảy ra vậy?” giọng Credence nghẹt cứng trong cổ họng.  “Modesty đâu rồi?”

 _Ôi, Credence_ , gã ngân nga lần nữa, nhưng có gì đó khang khác. Yêu chiều hơn rất nhiều. “Em tuyệt diệu biết bao. Thật là—xinh đẹp. Và mạnh mẽ.”

Chưa có ai từng gọi nó như thế cả, một lần cũng không. Ngài Graves làm sao vậy nhỉ? Ngài bị thương ở đâu sao? Credence chẳng nhớ gì ngoài bóng tối, ngoài thịnh nộ. Ngài Graves gọi nó bằng mấy từ gì nghe kì lắm _, tát nó,_  và cú tát làm nó đau hơn trận đòn của mẹ—

Ngài Graves hôn nó. Credence nghĩ ngợi, trong thoáng chốc, cánh tay nó bắt đầu tê dại dưới sức kìm của Graves:  _thật là tội lỗi_. Những cảm xúc đang nảy nở quá đỗi tuyệt vời để hóa thành thứ gì khác. Ngài Graves có vị như bụi thạch cao và cà phê và sự vô luân thường.

Bờ môi cả hai tách ra với một thanh âm khe khẽ, đầy ẩn ý khiến trái tim Credence đập nhanh gấp ba dưới sự dịu dàng. “Em là chàng trai của tôi, Credence à,” Ngài Graves nói, tựa một lời nguyện cầu, một lời thề, hơi thở quyện vào không gian thân mật giữa hai khuôn miệng, ngón tay cái lướt dưới rìa cùn của tóc mái nó. Đôi mắt gã thật sâu tối và nặng nề

“ _Em là của tôi.”_

Credence, chẳng biết gì ngoài một sự thật, quyết định tin rằng điều trên là đúng đắn.

 

 

Lần thứ năm diễn ra ngay sau khi ngài Graves hôn nó lần thứ tư, và lần thứ sáu cũng rất sớm sau đó. Rồi đến lần thứ bảy, _thứ tám_ \--


	2. Chapter 2

 

 

Credence rất thích bồn tắm. Cái bồn này khá nhỏ, quá nhỏ cho đôi chân dài gầy gò của nó; một chân nó bị thò ra ngoài rìa bồn, gần đủ cho nó chạm chân vào nền sứ của bức tường, nhưng nó cũng không nghĩ nhiều. Đây là một kiểu xa hoa nó hiếm khi được đụng đến, ngày xưa—khoảng thời gian ấy cảm tưởng như một quãng đời khác vậy, như một cuốn truyện, hay như một bức ảnh động đặc sắc ngài Graves thường xuyên lấy ra ngắm. Hầu như không thể nhớ nổi rãnh hằn giữa đôi mày của mẹ khi mụ nói  _Thắt lưng._  Hương vị mỏng tang của cháo và bột. Nệm giường của nó, thật mỏng, mỏng đến nỗi đôi khi nó cảm được tiếng ầm ầm của những chiếc xe ngoài đường khi nó ngủ, thâu đêm réo inh réo ỏi, luồn qua các khung gỗ và len lỏi vào tủy xương của nó.

Nó để mình duỗi người một tẹo, làm động khung hẹp. Nước dâng đến ngực nó và lười nhác tụ lại quanh đèn trần dưới dáng hình một đám mây mềm mại, thấm nhàn nhã qua kẽ nứt cửa sổ và hòa vào mùa đông của thành phố bên ngoài.

_Tách._

Đã nhiều năm rồi nó không cảm thấy ấm áp như vậy. Lúc đầu nước còn quá nóng không thể bước vào nổi, ngài Graves đã xả đầy bồn, trông cực kỳ điển trai với tay áo được xắn lên đến khuỷu.  _Đến đây nào, Credence. Cậu bé ngoan_. Credence bước đến ngay: đầu gối chuệnh choạng lo lắng, cởi khuy trước của tấm áo ghi lê bẩn thỉu trong khi tay kia chật vật ghì chặt lấy nó. Ngài Graves đã giúp nó giải quyết sự phức tạp của đai và quần, hoàn toàn bước vào vào không gian của nó để đặt một tay lên eo nó còn tay kia tháo khóa, điệu nghệ và chậm rãi. “Thứ lỗi cho tôi thưa ngài,” Credence thì thầm, run run khi nó cảm thấy những khớp ngón tay của Graves cạ vào phần kích thích xấu xa ngu ngốc dưới lớp khóa quần, ẩn giấu nhờ những chiếc lỗ trên thắt lưng. Gã ở gần quá; gã chịu trách nhiệm cho mọi nụ hôn với Credence. Từng cái một, tạo thành từng lớp chồng lên họ, nới lỏng bờ môi Credence và khiến nó chậm lại, khiến nó hầu như không thể cất lời. Thế rồi chiếc thắt lưng trượt ra xa, ở gọn trong tay ngài Graves, gập và cuộn tròn tựa một con hắc xà, và Credence không thể—

Ngài Graves lại đỡ lấy nó, đơn giản vậy thôi. “Xin lỗi,” Credence nhăn nhó vào lớp sơ mi mềm, thắt lưng đã biến mất, nhưng sợ hãi vẫn đọng lại. “Xin lỗi xin lỗi.” Nó đang run rẩy. Ngài Graves chỉ suỵt và ép nó lại chặt hơn, sự mềm mại đáng bấu víu, thật khủng khiếp, thật đáng xấu hổ.

_Tách._

Vòi nước ở đây có tay cầm lớn, sáng bóng lớp đồng thau mạ, hơi vẩn với một chút vết vôi, gợi Credence nhớ rằng nếu nó đang ở nhà với sự lười nhác này thì hẳn phải trả giá đắt. Nhưng đây không phải ngôi nhà đó, và sau khi mọi suy nghĩ lộn nhộn trong lồng ngực nó hồi lâu, tất cả lo lắng, rung động và nỗi nhớ lắng xuống. Nó luồn tay  xuống dưới hai đùi non, làm xáo trộn lớp nước thơm, và quyết định đó là vòi nước vương giả nhất mà nó từng thấy. Đúng vậy. Dài, đậm và độ bền thanh lịch. Y như ngài Graves vậy.

Hít một hơi thật sâu thật chậm, làn hơi mềm mại nhưng chưa thể coi như một tiếng thở dài, nó ngả về phía sau và dìm mình xuống, nghiêng cổ để tựa vào phần cong của vòng bồn sứ. Nó để đôi mắt khép lại trên làn nước ấm dễ chịu đang dâng tới xương đòn, mặt nước cuộn lên rồi lên tới khi va tới cổ nó, hôn lên gáy. Nó nghĩ chắc Chúa ghét nó lắm. Để cảm nhận được niềm vui tận cùng, để biết đến mệt nhoài như thế này đây.

_Tách._

Nó tự hỏi ngài Graves sẽ tắm thế nào nhỉ. Nó hy vọng là chậm rãi thôi. Có thêm một cuốn sách bầu bạn chẳng hạn, quần áo được là phẳng, cà vạt và khăn quàng được treo nghiêm chỉnh trong tủ quần áo, một ngày làm việc xong xuôi ổn thỏa. Hoặc—một điếu thuốc nhàn hạ. Ôi nhưng Credence có thể mường tượng được: cần cổ dài của ngài Grave khi gã nghiêng vừa phải để nhả khói từ đôi môi của mình và khiến nó bay qua khung cửa sổ nhỏ. Cánh tay và chân dang rộng như nó bây giờ, nhưng được thiết lập với một loại tự tin mà Credence khao khát và thiếu hụt đến bệnh. Gã không có tham chiếu tiết kiệm cho hàng đã qua sử dụng mà gã còn đứng trên một nùi áo khoác, sơ mi, và áo lót, nhưng nó tưởng tượng ra cơ thể ngài Graves. Trông nó sẽ như thế nào chứ. Sức mạnh trong bắp tay, và sức mạnh ấy tồn tại trong cả những phần khác của cơ thể, lồng ngực mạnh mẽ và thớ đùi mạnh mẽ. Được cắt gọn.  _Dày_. Credence thấy mình run rẩy khi nghĩ đến cụm từ ấy, sức nóng kì lạ ngập lên trong nó, nguy hiểm và thân quen đến mơ hồ. Nó nghĩ, trong hồ nghi, về lần cuối cùng nó tự thỏa mãn bản thân, nhục nhã và nhanh gọn, nó nhắm mắt lại khi đưa tay xuống dưới mặt nước. Nó  chạm vào mình, nóng và sưng. Kí ức xấu xí. Nhưng lần này— Credence cắn môi khi tìm cách sử dụng bàn tay (bàn tay mới của nó, bàn tay hoàn mỹ) và xoa bóp, sức nóng của nước khiến cảm xúc trào dâng, khiến nó buông thả hơn.

Nó tự thỏa mãn mà nghĩ không ngần ngại nghĩ về mỗi ngài Graves. Vị mặn trong mùi hương của gã và sức mạnh trong cánh tay gã, cách nó đã trải qua vô số những buổi tối ngập ngụa trong cùng một chiếc bồn tắm nhỏ bé, ngọt ngào. Credence đã  _phải tội_ rồi. Nó xuất ra nhanh, quá giang với một hơi thở hổn hển và tiếng rên vang vọng ra các bức tường lát gạch, khiến làn nước sôi lên với một tiếng vọt. Ngực của nó đỏ ứng và lem luốt khi nó hồi lại, nhấp nhô cật lực trong lúc nó nuốt khan. Nó thấy đầu óc quay cuồng, tay chân nhẹ tênh, và Đức Chúa Trời phải khinh bỉ nó vì việc này. Làn nước dâng lên từ cơ thể Credence.  Nó nghĩ về vết tro tàn nó tìm thấy ở khóe miệng Grave, trào qua nó khi họ dựa vào nhau trong đống đổ nát của gạch vùn và đau thương, chỉ để thấy rằng bản thân đã không còn quan tâm tới ý Chúa như trước kia nữa.

 

 

 


End file.
